Lexi-Rose44
Fun Facts *I LOVE punk rock and goth stuff. To me it's soooooo cool! *One of my idols is Avril Lavigne. *Believe it or not, I LIVE for writing!!! *I like just one sport: HOCKEY *I like to draw. *Frozen kinda annoys me now (But, I love Maleficent SO MUCH!! And, I'm looking forward to Giants) *Just FYI; My fave colors are green, black, gold, silver, purple, and blue. Oh and red. *I LOVE the Oz, Narnia, Harry Potter, Dear America, Royal Diaries, Whatever After, Twice Upon a Time, and Dork Diaries book series'. *I can't stand hip-hop or rap (I don't really qualify rap as music, to me it's just more of someone saying rhyming words with a beat or something in the background.) *I can't stand staying out of untrue arguments. *I'm not really patient. I'm loosing my mind just waiting for the 4th season of Once Upon a Time! *I LOVE minecraft videos. Like LDShadowlady's, ihascupquake's, Yammyxox's, Elleanora's, Kaliedow's, LaurenzSide's, Vengelfe's, Mitty's, AdjustBee's, and SmallishBean's. Yeah...I've never really cared all that much about PewDiePie or The Yogscast. Quotes Ships Ok, lemme just say. I typically don't do ships. So, I have like 1: *Kalmanda (Kane Crackernuts and Almanda Seed) Yeah...Ships are not my thing. Personality Well...Um...I...I'll just add this in later... Alright...It's later...So um, should I begin? Oh, this is a bit like talking to myself so...I'll begin before I further make myself sound like a quirky dork (don't you dare call me quirky though, I HATE being called quirky...And I hate being called a nerd...And, let's just continue.): Let me just say, I'm not a very sympathetic person. Believe me, I try, but it all just comes out wrong. I also have a tendency to not let things go...Yeah, sometimes I rather enjoy arguing. Sounds crazy huh? Oh well, that's me for you (once again I hate being called crazy. Makes me think of all those asylum jokes I used to crack at my friends.)! Another thing: I'm a bit of an outsider, but I'm cool with that. I don't typically do a bunch of social stuff. I just sit in the dark with my iPad...Sound pathetic? No offense or anything, but...Deal with it. Characters Um...Is it wrong I can barely remember half of them? Well, I'll just put a few in for now: *Falcon Hood: The daughter of Robin Hood from the fairytale (legend?) of Robin Hood. *Faerydae Splintre: The daughter of 2 of the Sprite's students from The Snow Queen. *Belladonna Lukøje: The daughter of Ole Lukøje or Death from Ole Lukøje. *Jaina Wocky: The daughter of the Jabberwock (or Jabberwocky) from Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *Delphine Langwidere: The daughter of Princess Langwiedere from Ozma of Oz. *Kane Crackernuts: The son of Kate Crackernuts from the story Kate Crackernuts. *Aileen Crackernuts: The daughter of Anne and the well prince from Kate Crackernuts. *Ally Wonderland: The daughter of Alice from Alice and Wonderland and its sequel. *Handas Cuttoff: (I recently adopted this lovely character from the amazing Mishachu Tubby) The daughter of the man who killed the kelpie from the story: The Kelpie. Category:Lexi-Rose44 Category:Driver